My Destiny
by nathansprincess
Summary: He may seem the easy going one. The fun one. But Emmett Cullen has a past, and a broken human heart to go along with it.


Scarlett was sitting in the huge oak tree that overlooked the Cullen's home. She often dangled gracefully from the tree, her dark straight hair hidden in the night, her green cat like eyes watching intently.

She knew Edward was the only one who could sense her, and still, to her bemusement, he still never told the others.

It wasn't as if she ever hurt anyone, she just needed to see him, her past, her love. Emmet.

As soon as she thought of him she felt a clog in her body. A vampire could not feel emotion, but she was convinced her soul was still hovering somewhere in her immortal body, still waiting for him.

She had loved him with her whole heart, and he had adored her. Then one night had changed all that, and that love he had once had for her had been stolen with his soul.

* * *

It was 1935 and Emmet was leaning against the grand fireplace, he was in conversation with an elder gentleman but could not take his eyes off the girl across the room.

She was wearing a long emerald green dress that floated to the floor and had a daringly low cut back. Her father would not approve but Scarlett Johnson never gave in to any ones demands. She was the most strong willed woman he had ever met, and that was one of the reasons he had proposed a month ago. Tonight was their rehearsal dinner and all her fathers upper class friends were constantly boring Emmett with their talk of work and politics. All he had wanted to do was storm across the luscious living room and take her in his arms. He longed for the wedding, he could not contain the excitement he felt when he reminded himself he only had another fifteen hours till she would say 'I do' and she would be his forever. He was pulled from staring at her by the elder gentleman asking him a question,

"Dont you agree?" He was asking, Emmett nodded and politely excused himself.

Scarlett smiled as she saw her fiance approaching her. Every time he grinned at her she could feel butterflies and could not help but blush and think about all the intimate times they had to come.

"Good evening my beautiful emerald" He smiled, kissing her knuckles

"And Good evening to you Sir" She smirked back, hating the fact they had to be proper in front of her fathers guests

"Does my darling care for a dance?"

"Your darling cares for something much more mischievous Sir" She replied, he could hear the smile within her voice.

"And what is that my love?" He kinked his eyebrow at her, an improper grin on his handsome face.

"Maybe we could sneak off for a stroll and i can tell you there?" She prompted, and smiled widely when he offered her his arm.

* * *

They were strolling peacefully in the gardens when he stopped her. Tilting her face he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I must hunt for a while in the morning my love, it is tradition for the men in my family to hunt wild bear to bring home for good luck into the marital home" He explained softly

He noticed the worry in her eyes

"Do be careful sweetheart, i hear there has been sightings of ghastly beasts roaming around in those woods" She warned him sweetly

"I shall bring home the greatest bear i can find and prove to everyone that for as long as we are alive i will provide you with the best of everything" He announced loudly, smirking playfully

"I do not care for silly bears Emmett, all i want is my husband by my side, supporting me...and most importantly....loving me" She declared passionately

The way she spoke ignited the fire within him and he placed his hands either side of her face, looking deep into her eyes

"Tomorrow afternoon i shall be watching you walk up that aisle towards me, the happiest man alive...i am going to love you forever" He promised and once again kissed her softly.

"Just love me as long as you can" She smiled and then silenced him with a much longer, deeper kiss.

* * *

Scarlett snapped a branch from the tree angrily and threw it, watching it twirl through the air.

Her life had been perfect. She had gone to bed that night excited to wake up the following morning. Excited for the marriage she knew was awaiting her.

That marriage had not come.

She had received news of his disappearance an hour before the wedding. She had sat in her long, white, silk gown, clutching at the letter that stated the hunt had ended in the men losing Emmett and the last anyone had heard was a wild bear running through the woods.

Her heart was broken.

Emmett was never found. He was believed to have been dead, mauled by a bear was the gossip that spread through society.

Scarlett Johnson was a shadow of her former self. Her eyes had lost their sparkle and her passion had died.

It was three years later when she had visited Paris with her cousin on a holiday to visit distant relatives that she had seen him, she had seen him sitting in the shaded corner of a restaurant. A beautiful blond by his side, smiling at him lovingly as he stroked her hair. He was completely different. White skin as if he had not seen sun in a long time, his eyes gleamed unnaturally.

He had looked up and spotted her before she could do anything, and within a split second he had disappeared, along with the blond.

It was then that she had given up any chance of a normal life. She spent her days searching Paris. She decided to investigate the hospital, hoping to find any medical records of him, this was not easy when a Doctor by the name of Carlisle had caught her pestering the nurses.

"Can i help you?" He had enquired politely

Carlisle was the one to take her to him. To introduce her to the new Emmett, the Emmett that had moved on and was clearly happier. Although when she had entered the Cullens' family living room she had seen the emotions sweep through him. He could not look at her at first.

"So it wasn't a bear that killed you?, you merely fell in love with someone else" She spat, "Well thank you so much for breaking my heart everyday for the last three years!, now i have a clear ending on that chapter of my life!" She continued angrily, tears cascading down her face.

"You don't understand" He told her softly

"Why let me believe you were dead?!" She shouted with anguish, hitting his chest and feeling stung when she realised how cold he felt.

They were staring at each other intently when Carlisle interrupted them.

"Emmett we need to talk to you" He announced and had smiled calmly to her before he had left the room with Emmett following.

She had stood shakily. Not knowing what to think, not knowing what to do. That's when she had been pinned against the wall and teeth had grounded down into her neck......

* * *

Edward shook the guilt from him as he caught sight of Scarlett dangling in the tree. He never told anyone when he sensed her there. It would cause a fight and since Scarlett had become a close alliance of Aro and a treasured member of the Volturi, any fight with her would become deadly.

All this was his fault. He had been a greedy newborn when he had spotted Scarlett in the Cullens living room that evening. He had fed on her, and never forgiven himself for it. Carlisle had insisted on Edward changing her into one of them, Edward sometimes wished he had left her to die.

The hatred he saw in her eyes when he looked at her now was unbearable.

The Cullens had tried helping her, tried to welcome her into the family. She had become a beautiful vampire and had trained herself to feast only on animals from day one. She had accepted immortality with grace, but then she had let her human soul take over. She loved Emmett. She would always love him, and the human Emmett would love her. But immortal Emmett had found the one he was meant to be with, and that was Rosalie. She had stayed with the Cullens for the first six months, never getting too attached to any of them. Her cousin had returned from Paris to announce that she had disappeared and then it was assumed that she had killed herself due to her grief for her lost love. If only they knew. If only they had known what she had become, and if only they had known that she had been reunited with her love.

Emmett had been attentive to her, but he was not the old Emmett. He was not affectionate, and on the rare occasion he was she could tell it was his human soul taking over his emotions that caused him to do this. Rosalie was growing impatient of having her around and it was one day after a cat fight with Rosalie in the woods, that Scarlett had found the courage to confront Emmett.

"What the hell is going on here?" She screamed angrily, he had been practicing his jumps and turned to her, shock on his face

"Why are you all cut and bruised?" He asked concerned

"Cause that blood sucking fiance of yours pushed me to the limit" She spat.

She had changed so much since becoming immortal. She was no longer a prim and proper young lady, she was now a vixen. A beautiful one.

"You need to learn to get along" He lectured

"What am i doing here Emmett?, I don't belong in this family!" She screamed into the woods

"You belong with me" He attempted, trying to calm her down

"Do you still love me?" She asked him quietly, her eyes pleading him to say yes.

"I will always love you" He replied sadly, causing a flutter of hope to wash over her, "But that's because my soul does. But my soul is dead Scarlett. Rosalie is the one i am meant to be with in this afterlife. You were never meant to be one of us" He continued, and if a Vampire could have cried, he would have.

They say Vampires cant feel. But she had felt it. He had broken her heart all over again, and instead of waiting for him to continue his explanation, she had ran. Ran as fast as she could. She knew she could not have gone back to the Cullen's. They could never be her family. They were Rosalie's family. Destiny had never planned on her being part of the Cullen's.

However destiny did take an unexpected turn when it had lead her to Rome. To the Volturi.

Aro had immediately loved her and seen the potential in her. He could see the passion in her eyes and the hurt behind them, the hurt that would drive her into being a brilliant Vampire. A strong fighter. A link to the Cullen's forever.

* * *

Edward pulled himself away from the window when he saw Rosalie and Emmett enter the room, happy as always.

"Im going to get the popcorn" Rosalie smiled and left the room

Silence fell on the two men.

"She is out there isn't she?" Emmett suddenly asked, surprising his brother.

"You sense her?"

"My soul does" Emmett replied sadly.

When Scarlett had left them as a newborn Emmett had been lost. He loved Rosalie with all his heart but his human soul could still somehow overtake him sometimes, and his human soul craved Scarlett. As a mortal he would have died for her, she had been too important in his life, not even immortality could stop him from remembering her. He could not remember most of his previous life as a human, but the memories he did have were all of her. Particularly in an emerald green dress, smiling at him in the moonlight. He still loved her and would never be able to explain it to Rosalie without hurting her. Rosalie was his mate, she was the one he was destined to love and live his immortality with.

"I still cant believe she turned to the Volturi" Edward sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"She did not want to be a Cullen" Emmett spat angrily, although the hurt was evident in the back of his throat.

"That's not true, she couldn't live with the immortal Emmett. She couldn't spend the rest of her life watching the body of a man she once loved, love another woman. She doesn't care about Aro, or Jane or any of them. I hear her thoughts. She lies to them. She will not give Aro any reason to hurt us. She is protecting you Emmett, whether she wants to or not, her human heart will not let you go" Edward explained sadly, hearing Scarlett's thoughts had made him understand the situation a lot more.

"This isn't the life i ever wanted for her" Emmett sighed

Edward felt that twinge of guilt again.

"I'm so sorry my carelessness has ruined her life" Edward apologised to his brother, hating himself.

Before Emmett could reply Rosalie and the rest of the clang had entered the living room. All Emmett could do was give his brother a reassuring smile.

* * *

Scarlett stretched and looked one last time at Emmett through the window of the large white house.

She didn't care about him. She did not love him. But her human self still did.

"Just get over him" She spat at herself but knew the overwhelming feeling to protect him, care for him and love him would always be at the back of her mind, whether her vampire-self liked it or not.

Scarlett Johnson had loved Emmett Cullen while she was human, and had loved him till her death. Emmett Cullen had loved Scarlett Johnson until his death, unfortunately it seemed that immortality had different plans for them..........

* * *

-_The End_.

Please Review, I just had this idea and had to follow it up. Thanks for reading.


End file.
